fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bowser
|Mario= }} Igser Jr. or Dry Bowser is Bowser's father and was king before his son took over. Igser appears in the game: Yoshi's Island: The dawn of the Mario Bros. Game Appearances Bowser's Castle Racing Igser Jr. appears as a unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 85% *'Driving Skill:' 40% *'Item Power:' 67% *'Speed:' 30% Game's Description He's skeletric verson of himself after he was revived by Kamek. A Powerful destructive Dry Koopa ready to scare anyone with his tremendous scary roar. Mario Star League Baseball Igser Jr. appears as an unlockable character in the upcoming Mario Star League Baseball game. Character bio: A heavy arm makes up for his slow feet. Mario's Batter-Up Baseball Dry Bowser is playable in ''Mario's Batter-Up Baseball''. Here are his stats: *'Team name:' Koopa fireballs *'Alternative colorations:' None *'Speed:' 2/10 *'Batting:' 8/10 *'Pitching:' 5/10 *'Fielding:' 6/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Bowser, Dry Bones, King Boo, Black Mii Dry Bowser appears as a downloadable costume change for Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. Yoshi's island: Dawn of the Mario Bros. Igser appears as the main villan in this game where you are supposed to protect the Mario bros. from Igser, Ludwinda, Kid Morton Sr. and Kid Bowser. At the end of the game Igser Jr. and Ludwinda both die and that is why Igser is in a dry form early. Crazy Party: Against the Evil Igser Jr. will appear in Crazy Party: Against the Evil as a boss Dry Time! Igser Jr. and Dry Eggman will be summoned by Gigyas in Dry time!. Igser Jr. will attack using Dry Enemies. He can attach himself to a person, reducing their HP. Super Mario MHL '' He will appear playable in Super Mario MHL. ''Diaper Duty 7: Super Baby Mario Kart A baby version of him will appear in Diaper Duty 7: Super Baby Mario Kart. Mario Part: Sunset Igser Jr. is an available character with the price of 1,500 Daisy Coins in the game Mario Party: Sunset. Super Toad Bros. He is the boss of World 4. He traps you in bone cages and sends fire at you. Super Sloppy Bros. Igser Jr. was supposed to make an appearance in Super Sloppy Bros., along with Birdo and Petey Piranha, but was scrapped in favor of the Koopalings. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Igser Jr. appears as an optional boss in World 9: Super Star World. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Igser Jr. and Ludwinda make appearances as partners in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3. Weegee234koopa Hammer Smash He is a beta boss within the games coding by functions incorrectly but can be fixed by using Bowser's unused bone throwing and blue fire breathing attacks. Bowser's Life Story In Bowser's Life Story you see Igser Jr. in the intro from world 4 fighting with Princess Peach and Mario. Igser Jr. is falling in fire and Bowser takes revenge. In the special world 1 he looks purple by a drink of Mini Kamek. Bowser can not touch him, otherwise: -1-up! Mario Kart: Triple Trash! He is a secret character along with Rosalina and Sonic. DK Animal Racing Igser Jr. appears as a playable character. Once he is exploded by a bomb has been beaten, he reveals himself as Dry Igser Jr.. He soon gives up however. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns Igser Jr. appears with Mecha Mario in World 8 once the player has beat World 7. Igser Jr. is defeated by Mario just like Bowser was in the same game. Super Smash Bros. Charged! Igser Jr. is secret color of Bowser. New Super Mario Kart Igser Jr. returns in New Super Mario Kart as an unlockable driver after his DLC appearance in . Super Mario Silver Spurs series In Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation, Igser Jr. is one of the three mutant heroes, the other two being Possessed Mario and Sonic the Werehog. He appears in Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame in Episode 3: The Battle to End All Battles. Bowser is thrown into lava by Mandy's Endermen, but he warns Mandy that he will return, and this warning turns out to be true, as he comes back out of the lava as Dry Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 3 Igser Jr. appears as the boss for the mission "Bowser's Bony Father" in the galaxy Dry Dry Galaxy. ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite Igser Jr's first canonical appearance is often thought to be ''New Super Mario Bros.; however, this was changed with the release of the Wii U/3DS title. In the game, rather than being a completely separate character like he is in other games, he is once again an alternate form of Bowser himself. He is fought as the third phase of the final battle in Bowser's Humble Keep. Before the phase begins, a cutscene shows Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi combining their Fire Flower abilities to unleash a massive fire blast, knocking Giga Bowser into the pit of lava surrounding the arena. Following his defeat, a portion of the brick wall rotates, revealing a cage containing Princess Peach. Mario makes a beeline for it, but he and the other plumbers hear the lava bubbling again. Suddenly, Dry Bowser jumps out, shedding what remains of his skin, and challenges the heroes once more. The fight takes place on a closely-packed series of stone platforms floating above the lava, which will sink under certain conditions. There is also a warp pipe that hovers back and forth, and will unleash a Chain Chomp if it is stood under for three seconds. During the battle, Dry Bowser will toss bones, swipe at the heroes with his claws, and attempt to whip them by spinning his tail around, alongside breathing blue fireballs that home in on the player and streams of fire that set the ground ablaze for a short time. He can also make use of Ground Pounds that create shockwaves, and cause the segment of the ground he is on to sink into the lava, as well as the other segments to fly up into the air. When the pieces of ground come back down, they will sink below the lava for a second, so the player must be sure to land on the one that falls first so they won't get burnt. Other attacks include summoning Dry Bones and Bony Beetles that walk and jump around, and tucking into his shell in order to quickly get around the arena. In order to hurt him, the plumbers must hit Dry Bowser with either physical attacks or the Weapon Suit, or send the minions and bones he summons flying back at him, but all three of those methods will only deal minor damage. Fire attacks will not work at all. A more effective strategy is to attack with ice until one of Dry Bowser's body parts freezes over and becomes useless for a bit. The goal is to lure Dry Bowser beneath the aforementioned warp pipe while he is partially frozen, so his body part can be shattered by the Chain Chomp (this is the only way that he can be damaged by the Chomps; otherwise, he'll shrug it off). As the battle progresses, Dry Bowser's attacks change depending on what body parts he can still use. With his tail missing, he can no longer perform his tail-swipe, and with one arm gone, his claw-swipes are slower and more predictable. With no arms left, he gains a new attack: kicking his clawed feet upwards and sending out sonic booms that can damage the player. These come out more slowly with one leg broken, however. When both of his legs are gone, Dry Bowser will resort to spinning back and forth across the floor in his shell, occasionally popping his head out to breathe fire, but also leaving himself vulnerable. When his head is attacked three times, it will pop out of his shell, severely cracked and barely able to stay together, ultimately rendering it unable to cause trouble save for trash-talking the plumbers. The shell, meanwhile, is left with no sense of control, and is sent flying into the bars protecting Peach, smashing them to pieces and setting her free, before a particularly rebellious Chain Chomp comes out of the pipe and ingests it, followed by sacrificing its life by falling into the lava. In a post-credits scene, Kamek tosses the skull into a cauldron and revives Bowser, allowing him to continue antagonizing the heroes in the future. Films Super Mario Bros. film Igser Jr. appears as a simple cameo in Super Mario Bros. (2012 film), setting up Super Smash Bros. (film). Super Mario Bros. 2 film Igser Jr. appears as the main villain in Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014 film), breaking out from his prison with Shadow Mario and his Brother, Shadow Luigi. He wrecks havoc though the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually kidnaps Peach, leading her to his new fortress. However, the Mario Bros. find Super Capes to defeat Dry Bowser, and scatter his bones though the world to make sure he will never be assembled again. Super Smash Bros. film Igser Jr. appears as the main villain in Super Smash Bros. (film). He takes over the Space Pirates, and leads the Koopa Troop and his new army to Brooklyn, Mario's town of origin. However, S.M.A.S.H., a team dedicated to stopping him, ruins his plans and locks him up in the Galactic Federation Maximum Security Prison. Gallery Related Articles *Bowser *Baby Bowser *Paper Bowser }} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Powerhouses Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Sub Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Kart 8/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Mario Villains Category:Skeletons Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables